MGM Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
North America 1988 ID: On a gray-black gradient background with repeating The Manchurian Candidate movie titles, we see a banner with two Manchurian Candidate badge arts looking at each other and the movie title, again, in the center in red. Below it, we see the golden words "EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW" with the 1982 MGM/UA Home Video logo below that with the letters in black. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An orchestral fanfare with a male announcer saying "MGM/UA Home Video invites you to watch an exclusive interview with the star and makers of The Manchurian Candidate: Frank Sinatra, co-producer/director John Frankenheimer, and co-producer/screenwriter George Axelrod, immediately following the movie." Availability: Appears on the 1988 VHS of The Manchurian Candidate. August 29, 1990 2882D95C-92B4-44CE-A212-E8520F2C54B1.jpeg Opening To All Dogs Go To Heaven 1990 VHS|(skip to 1:00) ID: In front of a living room backdrop, Dom DeLuise (the voice of Itchy in All Dogs Go to Heaven) says "Hi! I'm Dom DeLuise, and I have a message for you at the end of the movie. So don't rewind, stick around, you might learn something." Trivia: Dom was telling us to stay tuned for his special safety message promoting the Boys & Girls Club of America. FX/SFX: All live action. Music/Sounds: Dom saying his line. Availability: Only appears on the 1990 VHS of All Dogs Go to Heaven. 1990, 1992, 1993, 1995 ID: On a still of David O. Selznick's family's house, a trio of behind-the-scenes clips from Gone with the Wind wipe in from the right. On the left is the following text fading in: :::::::::::: At the end of the feature presentation we have included some highlights from the prize winning documentary, THE MAKING OF A LEGEND: GONE WITH THE WIND Then it fades out while the next text fades in: :::::::::::: Produced by the sons of David O. Selznick, this program is also available from MGM/UA Home Video. FX/SFX: The scenes, the shot of the house fading to another, the fading of the text. Music/Sounds: Music from the film. Availability: Appears on the 1990 VHS of Gone with the Wind, and on subsequent editions in 1992, 1993, and 1995. August 11, 1993 ID: On a blue background, we see the words: Following this program is the full-length video of the hit single by The Proclaimers I'M GONNA BE (500 MILES) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1993 VHS of Benny & Joon. 1994 ID: Against an aerial shot from Six Degrees of Separation, the text "PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE FULL LENGTH FEATURE OF SIX DEGREES OF SEPARATION, IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THESE SELECTED SCENES . . ." is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1994 demo VHS of Six Degrees of Separation. 1997 ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOR A BEHIND THE SCENES LOOK AT SPECIES AND ITS' CREATOR, H.R. GIGER." A green spotlight is behind it, which then dies down. FX/SFX: The light dying down. Music/Sounds: A man screaming and some phasing noises. Availability: Appears on MGM Contemporary Classics and MGM Movie Time VHS versions of Species. May 5, 1998 ID: On a black background, we see the text "Following the program is the full length music video for 'Tomorrow Never Dies' performed by Sheryl Crow." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of Tomorrow Never Dies. February 23, 1999 32F84513-C07F-4334-91CC-B9606A597FF3.jpeg Opening & Closing To The Thomas Crown Affair 1999 VHS|(skip to 1:04) ID: Against a flowing red velvet background, the words "Sleek," "Stylish," and "Luxurious" fade in, then slide across the screen. Four black screens follow, with the following text (all in a Times New Roman font) zooming in and flashing to white: *Prepare *for the Affair *and the Sweepstakes *of the Year In-between each of these screens, we see a clip from the movie. After the fourth clip, we cut back to the red velvet, with "Stay Tuned After The Feature For More Details" over it. Underneath are logos for Zenith, United Airlines, Point Pleasant Resort, and Chenay Bay. Six more clips appear before we fade to black. Trivia: This ID was promoting the Thomas Crown Affair Luxury Sweepstakes, which offered a chance to win a trip to the Caribbean. The "Prepare for the Affair and the Sweepstakes of the Year" portion reappeared during the actual promo, except with a different clip after the fourth screen. FX/SFX: All live-action except for the screens with text. Music/Sounds: A generic pop piece, with a male voiceover saying "Slip into something sleek, stylish, and utterly luxurious." During all four of the black screens, we hear a trumpet blast for each line of text. The announcer returns later and says "Stay with us after the feature for details on how to enter the most extravagant sweepstakes ever! You could find yourself living the life of luxury!" Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of The Thomas Crown Affair. August 24, 1999 ID: We fade into a scene from Pink Panther short Pink-A-Rella in which the witch attempts to get into the air and eventually flies off with the Panther in pursuit and eventually giving up. During this, the words "Don't Fly Away..." and "Stay Tuned For...", in a green/pink color, fade in and slide across the screen. The scene then fades to the Pink-a-Rella title card with the large car fading out and being replaced with "AFTER THE FEATURE", after which a circle wipe wipes the ID to black. FX/SFX: 60's animation with the added words. Music/Sounds: Just the audio from the short. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of The Mod Squad. November 7, 2000 ID: On a background of a moving light-green cloth, we see a logo for the Return to Me Roman Escapade Sweepstakes program with logos for Barilla, iVillage.com, Alitalia, Ladies' Home Journal, and italiatour!, with an MGM Home Entertainment logo in the middle. Sandwiched between these, a black bar appears with the words: Stay tuned for details following our feature presentation. Trivia: At the time of this VHS's release, there was an opportunity to win a trip to Rome through the Return to Me Roman Escapade Sweepstakes program, which ran until December 12, 2000. There is a promo for this following the film, which this ID advises us to stay tuned for. FX/SFX: The cloth moving. Music/Sounds: Music from the promo plays as its male announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for details on the Return to Me Roman Escapade Sweepstakes." Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Return to Me. August 21, 2001 ID: On a background of what appears to be timecoded camcorder footage of a man and some birds, we see the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE ALTERNATE ENDING AND DELETED SCENES FROM HANNIBAL." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Hannibal. December 17, 2002 ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned for an exciting featurette after the film with exclusive behind-the-scenes footage of the making of 'Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course. June 3, 2003 ID: Against a scrolling light blue background, the text "STAY TUNED FOR AN EXCITING BEHIND-THE-SCENES LOOK AT "DIE ANOTHER DAY" AFTER THE FEATURE PRESENTATION" slides in. FX/SFX: The background, the text. Music/Sounds: The end of the James Bond theme. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of Die Another Day. August 5, 2003 7F476CDB-CADA-4A1A-B8FE-7E750539AC6B.jpeg UA Home Videos (2003) Company Logo (VHS Capture) ID: On a black background, a blue/white moving streak appears and the words... STAY TUNED FOR EXCLUSIVE DELETED SCENES AFTER THE FEATURE PRESENTATION slide in at a fast rate. FX/SFX: The background and the sliding. Music/Sounds: Incidental music (likely from the movie). Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of Agent Cody Banks. November 4, 2003 ID: On a pink-white gradient background, we see the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE PRESENTATION FOR DELETED SCENES FROM" (with the first letter of "STAY" in a script font), and the movie's logo underneath. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde. International United Kingdom 1995 ID: On a black background is the yellow text in a Futura font: FOLLOWING THIS FEATURE IS THE MUSIC VIDEO NO SE TU PERFORMED BY LUIS MIGUEL PLEASE STAY TUNED FX/SFX: The fading of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 1995 UK VHS of Speechless. 2000 B186C169-24C2-431D-92F7-946419BC7D2D.jpeg DEC60050-95A2-4B48-B21E-4C03AA22CD0C.jpeg ID: On a black background is the white scrolling text: KEEP WATCHING FOR THE ADDED EXTRAS AFTER THE FEATURE FILM THE MAKING OF THE TERMINATOR - A RETROSPECTIVE THE TERMINATOR TV SPOTS THE TERMINATOR THEATRICAL TRAILERS FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 UK Special Edition VHS of The Terminator. Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer IDs Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers